Earthbound Legacy
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: Here's a personal literary version of the story of Earthbound.
1. Welcome to Eagleland

In the later part of the 20th century there lies a country that lays snuggled between dense forest and open plains. Eagleland is a quiet but yet bustling country. Its citizens enjoy a comfortable lifestyle with little to no daily troubles. Unbeknownst to all of Eagleland's people, the planet Earth was going to be in grave danger. But a heavenly ray of hope shown down, because there was a hero who is about to rise up.

In the great country of Eagleland, stands a small town of Onett. A small house rests on just the outside of Onett. A young boy named Ness and his family live there. What Ness is about to learn is he is about take on the most challenging role anyone could ever do.

Late one evening in the small quiet town of Onett, where all the people lay sleeping in their beds, a large meteor crashed hard into the earth. It struck into a high hilltop creating a small tremor. A young boy named Ness wakes in his bed with a startle. He sat up in his bed and a bright flash of light shown into his window.

"What was that?" Ness said trying to look out the window.

He couldn't see much of anything due to the darkness that lay outside. Red and blue lights began to flash and sirens started to overcome the crickets that chirped. Ness knew something big was going on and had to see what it was.

He flew the sheets off of him and jumped out of the bed. He walked out into the living room and flicked on the light switch. He turned towards his sister Tracy's room. He walked in and saw here pacing around her room.

"Are you okay Tracy?" Ness asked.

"Big Brother! Yes I'm okay just a little scared. What was that noise?" Tracy asked her brother.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," he said.

"Be careful Ness," she said.

Ness smiled back to her and she responded with a smile back. Ness exited his sister's room and went down stairs.

Ness stepped into the living room where his mom was standing. She turns to Ness after noticing that he was there.

"Oh Ness, did you hear that terrible noise outside? But you have such a calm demeanor. You've got to be nuts, I'm shaking in my slippers right now," Ness's mom said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna go out and see what it was," Ness said.

"What?! Absolutely not," she said placing her hands on her hips.

She stared into her son's eyes and thought of when he was a little boy and seeing how brave and fearless he was even then. She always knew there was something special about her son almost since the time he was born. As she continued to look into his eyes he gave her a big smile. Her arms dropped to her side and she let out a sigh.

"No matter how much I fight it, you will go and sneak out anyways. Just do me a favor and don't get hurt out there and change out of your PJ's," she said.

"No problem Mom," Ness said going back upstairs.

Ness changed his clothes and slipped on his trusted backpack. He ventured back downstairs and walked out into the darkness of the night. Ness looked up towards the big hill by his house and saw a bright red orange glow. He knew that what lied atop the hill was extraordinary. He began to wander the path which led to the hilltop.

As he walked up the spiraling path, he watched the police conversing to one another and others talking over police radios. Near the top of the hill sat a house that belong to Lair X. Agerate, man who made it his life's work writing billboard signs.

Ness took a look inside and saw no one. He walked further up the hill until he reached a road block. Among the police officers was a chubby blonde haired boy that Ness knew.

"Hey Pokey!" Ness called to the boy.

"Hey Ness, why you be rubber neckin'? You're getting in the officer's way. Go home now, I will tell you about the meteorite tomorrow," Pokey said.

"Wow a meteorite? That's so cool," Ness said to himself.

He was a little annoyed at Pokey's attitude but just brushed it off.

"Oh alright," Ness said and ventured back home.

His mom was waiting for him at the front door. Right as Ness opened his mouth to tell his mom about the meteorite, she stepped forward.

"I'm sure you're excited to tell me what you saw up there, but it's really late and you should get some rest," she said.

"Alright," Ness said disappointed.

He walked up to his room and got back into his pajamas. He climbed into his warm bed and drifted off into slumber. About an hour or two later Ness awoke again with a loud knock at the front door.

Ness jumped out of bed and went into the hallway. Tracy was standing outside her room.

"Ness, there's scary knock at the door, I'm scared," she said.

"Go back to bed, I will go see who it is," Ness said.

She nodded and went back to her room. As Ness climbed down the stairs the knock got louder. His mom stood far back from the door looking at it.

"My word, who could that be knocking so loudly? Ness, go can see who's making that horrid knock," she said to him.

Ness slowly approached the door and outreached his hand and turned the knob. As he pulled the door open, Pokey came running in huffing and wheezing.

"Ness, listen I need some help," Pokey said bending over trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Pokey?" Ness asked.

"My brother Picky, he…" Pokey said then stopped and turning to Ness's mom.

"Oh, good evening ma'am, you're looking mighty pretty tonight," Pokey said then giving her an eerie smile.

"As I was saying, my brother Picky and I went up to see the meteorite, the police just walked off to deal with that gang, the Sharks. By the time I notice we were alone, Picky was gone. If it weren't for those cops running off…but if I don't find Picky, my Dad will have my backside. You have to help me find him. If you were my BEST friend you would help me out. So go say good bye to your mom and let's go," Pokey said.

"Okay, okay. Mom I'm going out to help Pokey find his little brother," Ness said to his mom.

"Alright, but you should take King with you he might be some help. Oh and Tracey has an old cracked bat in her room you might want to use. And don't forget to change out of your pajamas.

And one last thing, I know how brave and courageous you are and don't let anyone tell you different. I will always believe in you," she said with a small tear in her eye.

"I will mom," Ness said as he hugged his mom.

Ness went up stairs and got changed. He went into Tracy's room and saw a box on the floor.

"Tracy, mom said you have something I can use while I help Pokey find his brother," Ness said.

"Yeah, it's over there in that box," Tracy said.

Ness walked over and opened the box. Inside as his mom described was a cracked bat. He picked it up and left the room. Ness walked back to the living room and Pokey sat on the couch where King the family dog lay on the floor sleeping nearby. Ness walked over to King and bent down. He softly petted his head.

"Hey boy, do you wanna come with us?" Ness said not expecting any kind of answer.

King lifted his head up and looked into Ness's eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" Ness heard in his head.

"What? Who said that?" Ness said as he stammered back.

"It was me your loyal canine King," he heard.

"Is this for real? I don't know what to make of this," Ness said.

"Ness, ever since you were a little boy, you had special abilities that made you different. You can't tell me that you don't hear certain things when you're alone," King's voice said.

Ness thought back into his mind and recalled what King was saying.

"So you see you are a very special boy and I have a feeling that you will need these abilities for something special," King said.

"Well if that happens, I will take it on, but for now we must find Pokey's little brother," Ness said.

"Okay let's go," King said as he stood up.

They walked over to Pokey as he jumped up from the couch.

"Ready? Okay you go ahead and lead off and I will be behind you taking cover…I mean watching your back," Pokey said.

King growled at him and Pokey jumped. As they began to walk out the phone rang. Ness walked back in and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ness, it's me, your dad. I just called to tell you I going to help you if you need it. You still have that ATM card? If you do I can keep putting money on it. Well I'll talk to you later okay?" the voice said.

"Okay, bye," Ness said then hanging up the phone.

Ness walked out the door and Pokey and King followed him. As they walked toward the hill path Ness noticed some animals along the path acting unusual. He knew they were going to cause a problem but with the bat in hand he would be okay. Ness and gang walked along the path fighting off snakes, stray dogs and crows. Ness began to feel stronger as he made his way up path.

They walked by Liar X. Agerate's house and saw Liar himself standing in front of it.

"Hey Ness, just to let you know I heard a young child crying up on the hilltop," Liar said.

"And you didn't go see if they needed help?" Ness said to him.

"Well no, I'm a very busy man and have no time to investigate such insignificant things," Liar said.

Ness shook his head and walked the rest of the way up the hill. As Pokey said, the police were gone and the hilltop was empty. At the top of the hill the meteorite sat half sunken in the ground.

"Whoa, this is a little too much for me, I'm going home," King said as he turned around and ran back the way they came.

Ness and Pokey walked around and the meteorite, gazing at the luminosity. Ness hears something around a bush. He walked to it and saw a little boy sleeping behind it.

"Picky!" Pokey yelled.

The boy slowly awoke and sat up.

"Hmm…huh? Pokey? Where have you been? You just up and ran off. You seemed to be scared of something," Picky said.

"Was not!" Pokey yelled in an uproar.

"Well anyway we should go home, Mom and Dad must be so worried about us," Picky said as he jumped up and followed us.

"Hey Ness, you hear that buzzing sound? It's almost like a bee or something," Pokey said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

Ness shook his head until he heard what sounded like a bee buzzing. A bright light shot up in the night sky and formed a circle of light around the meteor. A small bee like creature came from the light and flew around Ness and his company.

"I am not this bee you speak of. I am a being from 10 years in the future. It is a future of nothing but destruction. The evil universal cosmic destroyer known as Giygas, has sent the Earth into eternal darkness.

But, there is prophesy about a young boy who finds the light and with the passage of time, the nightmare rock will shatter and the path of light will be revealed," the strange insect said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Ness asked.

"It is believed that you are that young boy. Giygas' evil plan is now being put in motion and knowing of his dastardly deeds now, you will be able to strike back. Wisdom, courage, and friendship. These three things you must keep in front of your mind in order to win this fight against Giygas. Prophesy tells of a group of children, three boys and a girl who will defeat Giygas. It is the belief that you are one of those boys. I will tell you more of prophesy later, but now he must hurry. Oh and I'm known as Buzz Buzz," the bee said.

"Uh Ness? Do you think that I am one of those three boys? Cause I don't think I would be up to it. I mean I can hear my heart pounding in my throat," Pokey said.

"I don't know, we'll just have to see," Ness said.

Ness and his group journeyed back to their homes. As they passed Liar's house, Lair whispered something to Ness.

"Hey Ness, there's something I need to show you…alone. So come back later."

As they neared the end of the path where they could see their houses a white flash of light blinded the group. As the light quickly faded a figure stood in its spot.

"Buzz Buzz, my friend, it's been a long time. It seems you've been able to crumble Master Giygas' plans. But now I will see to your surrender. You are no hero just a pathetic little insect!" the weird figure said holding his hand up.

"No!" Buzz Buzz yelled and flew In front of the three boys.

A huge flame shot from the figure's hand and came towards them. Buzz Buzz flew around in a short pattern and a small dome formed around them.

The flames struck the dome and bounced off. The boys were amazed but yet scared of what was happening.

"Face it Starman Jr., your PSI powers are no match for mine," Buzz Buzz said.

"We'll just see about that," Starman Jr. said.

He fired another one of the flames at the boys but the dome deflected it. Pokey jumped behind Ness and shook like a Chihuahua. Picky tried to throw rocks at Starman Jr. and Ness hit him with his bat. Buzz Buzz flew at him trying to hurt him.

"Please your pathetic hits are nothing," Starman Jr. said. Ness began to feel something inside of him. It was nothing he had ever felt before but knew it was important. The fate of the world now rested in his hands.

Ness gripped his bat tightly and ran full speed at Starman Jr. He swung as hard as he could and nailed him in the stomach. Starman Jr. was doubled over in pain and Ness swung again hitting him in the back. Starman Jr. fell to his knees and Ness struck him with the bat one last time. His body fell to the floor motionlessly and began to scatter into dust and float away into the night air.


	2. Giyagas' Influence

"What…what was that?" Picky asked.

"That was Starman Jr., Giygas' number one right hand man. He's been searching for me as soon as Giygas was aware of my plan to find the boy of prophecy. From now on Giygas' minions will be after you and want to kill you. People will be influenced by Giygas' evil and will be brainwashed into coming after you. Even animals that roam freely will be after you," Buzz Buzz said.

"So I guess this won't be an easy job to save the world?" Ness said.

"No it will not. A very tough and long road lies ahead of you. But now we must head home," Buzz Buzz said.

Ness nodded and began to walk home.

"I'll take you guys back home first," Ness said to Pokey and Picky.

"Thanks Ness," Picky said.

Pokey mumbled something that was indistinct.

"What was that Pokey?" Ness asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing buddy…" Pokey said surprised.

Ness shrugged his shoulders and continued on. The group walked until they saw each other houses. They walked towards Pokey and Picky's house and walked in. Both their parents were sitting in the living room and turned to the boys as they walked in.

"Pokey, Picky, where in the sam hill have the two of you been?" The boys' mother screeched.

"We were…" Pokey started to say but was abruptly cut off.

"I don't want to hear it. You're in so much trouble!" she said.

"Yes, I apologize for whatever trouble these two have caused you. You two get up stairs now," The boys' father said.

The two boys hung their heads low as the trudged up the stairs with their father behind them. Moments later Ness heard what could only be Pokey and Picky getting a pretty severe punishment. Their father came back downstairs dusting his hands off and approaching Ness.

"I would appreciate it if you could leave now. I really dislike living next to your family especially since the loan I have given to your father. I must have loan him over one hundred thousand dollars. Because of my loan, my family has to live in this shack of a home," he said glaring at Ness.

"Um…I'm going to head home now…" Ness said nervously

. Ness turned around and started to walk to the door. Pokey and Picky's mom noticed Buzz Buzz hovering around Ness' head.

"Aiiieeeee! It's a filthy dung beetle, I'm gonna make you go squish!" she screamed and swiped at Buzz Buzz.

Before Ness could react, she smacked Buzz Buzz out of the air and slowly drifted to the floor.

Ness ran over to his fallen comrade. Buzz Buzz lay on the floor shaking and gasping for air.

"I was a lot weaker than I thought myself to be. But Ness, you must start on your quest…" Buzz Buzz said as his voice started to fade away.

Ness' face began to turn a light shade of red. His eyes began to moisten with gathering tears.

"Ness…" Buzz Buzz said.

Ness' eyes widen seeing his see friend still alive. He wiped his tears away before any of them could fall.

"I must tell you one more thing before I go…" Buzz Buzz said gasping between his words.

"In order to defeat Giygas you must channel your powers with the Earth's. Eight points wait for your arrival, make them your own. Think of them as "Your Sanctuary's". The first one is located somewhere in Onett. It's known as The Giant Step. This is where you should head first. Do you understand?" Buzz Buzz said.

Ness nodded to his words.

"Good, you are a very smart boy and…oh the pain, the light is thinning…but before I go on I want to give you this…" Buzz Buzz said as stone appears and floats towards Ness.

The stone lands in Ness' hands.

"This rock is called the Sound Stone. With it you can record the eight melodies that each of "Your Sanctuary's" has. Hmm, the sun is beginning to rise as I slowly fade away…Good bye Ness and good luck…" Buzz Buzz said as he slowly faded away into dust like Starman Jr. did.

Ness's eyes began to water again. He clenched the Sound Stone in his hands as a tear drop fell from his cheek and onto the floor where Buzz Buzz laid.

Ness stood up and wiped his face. He slid the Sound stone into his back pack and walked out.

The sun fully came over the horizon as Ness stepped out into the world. He took a deep breath welcoming the fresh air into his lungs. Ness began to feel tired so he thought he would rest a little before going on his quest for world salvation. As he approached his front door a mystical sound was heard above him. Ness looked up and saw a man twirling down from the sky. The man landed on the ground behind Ness and pulled out a camera.

"Photos taken instantaneously! I am a photographic genius if I do say so myself. Now get ready for an instant memory, say "fuzzy pickles"!" the man said.

Ness turned towards his threw up one hand and held it in front of him and said, "Fuzzy pickles!" The man clicked a button and the shutter closed and opened.

"Wow that's a great photo. This will always bring the fondest of memories," the man said then twirling back into the sky. Ness' eyes followed him upward. After disappearing Ness said,

"That was weird." Ness turned back towards his house and went in.

"Oh Ness your back," Ness' mom said greeting her son.

Ness smiled and yawned.

"I can see you are very tired. I gonna whip up some steaks and then you can go upstairs and rest," Ness's mom said.

Ness nodded and sat down on the couch. Later on, Ness's mom, Tracy, and Ness sat down to have one last meal as a complete family. Ness told his family of what had happened as well as what Buzz Buzz had told him. Once Ness finished his food he hugged his mom and sister and went to bed. Ness closed his eyes wondering what he will encounter in the comings days.

He drifted off into slumber and had a good deal of rest. After resting for a while Ness woke up refreshed. He jumped out of bed and stretched. He grabbed his back pack and headed downstairs. His mom and sister was downstairs waiting for him.

"Well I guess this will be the last time I see you for a long time. So just do me a favor and be careful out there. Be safe and try your hardest to save us all. I know you can do it," his mother said with a smile and a tear in her eye.

Ness walked to his mother and wiped her tear away.

"Don't worry so much about me. I will take real go care of myself," Ness said putting his arms around his mother. She did the same and gave each other a tender hug.

"I won't forget about you as long as you do the same," she said as she gently kissed her son's head.

"I won't forget mom, I promise," Ness said smiling up at his mom.

"Hey Big Bro, I want you to come back home safe and sound. I want to see my big brother again," Tracy said.

"I will Tracy," Ness said as he walked over to his sister and hugged her.

As he walked away from his family to take on his earth task, he fought back his tears to be strong for his mom and sister. He walked out to the main road the lead to the urban part of Onett and turned back to see his family standing in front of their house. Ness raised his hand and waved. They waved back and he smiled.

He turned towards his destiny and walked towards his fate. As he walked, Ness remembered about Liar and how he asked to come back when he was alone. Ness went back and traveled to Liar's house. He noticed that the front door was ajar and went in. Liar was standing next to a big hole in the floor.

"Good Ness you finally got here. What I'm about to show you I know I can trust you with, so let's go down into the cave," he said. Ness looked at him strangely.

"I can tell how odd this seems. By looking into your eyes I can see you don't even want to hang out like we used to. Just come down here and you might be surprised," Lair said then starting to climb down the hole.

Ness followed him into the hole. The ladder reached a ways down. Light began to dim slightly as they reached the bottom. Ness looked around the cavern that Lair had dug.

"This way Ness," Lair said motioning to Ness.

They walked some ways until they reached a turn and walked into a small dug out area. Inside was something that Ness had never seen before.

A huge golden statue stood in place. As Ness looked at it he had a strange feeling come over him. As he observed it, he began to feel very uneasy.

"This is what lies beneath everything. If such treasure is down here then I will do whatever it takes to find it even if it means eating a ton of garlic to keep up my strength.

But go home, because you're getting in my way, you will start to get greedy thoughts," Liar said.

As Ness started to walk away he noticed Lair staring at the statue rather intensely. Ness knew nothing good was to come from this so-called treasure Lair unearthed. He had no idea what was going to happen so he let it go for know. Ness left the cavern leaving Liar alone with his "treasure". He went back to the road by his house to begin his journey once again.

He had no idea what was to come but he kept an open mind and vowed to stay sharp at all times. He ventured towards the hustle and bustle of Onett to start his adventure. As he walked towards the city he passes the Onett Public Library. A woman who stood by entrance came towards Ness.

"Kids like to read maps, so go and take one out of the library," the woman said.

"Alright," Ness said and headed into the library.

He walked towards the main desk.

"Oh hello, would you like to take out a map? It will show you all the important things in town," The woman behind the desk asked.

Ness nodded and she handed him a map.

"Here you go, enjoy," she said.

Ness took the map and put it in his back pack. He walked out of the library and toward the city. As Ness walked down the main street he noticed an open garbage can. Being curious he riffled through the can and found a perfectly good hamburger. Ness' eyes widen in delight and put the burger in back pack. Ness walked the streets and wandered around until he noticed there were posters all over the place.

On them were pictures of guys wearing black rubber jump suits that had a flap on top that looked like a shark fin.

"These must be those Shark gang members Pokey mentioned." Ness said analyzing the poster.

The poster read that these gang members could be found hanging out by the arcade. Ness decided to take care of this nuisance for the city.

Ness took out the map and looked to see where the arcade was. He saw it was only a couple of blocks away. Putting away the map, Ness walked towards the arcade.

He saw some of the Sharks roaming around the entrance to the arcade. As Ness approached the arcade one of the gang members saw him and raced towards him on a skateboard. The Shark member screeched to a halt in front of Ness.

"Hey you kid, you wanna see Frank? Well we're not gonna let ya!" the Shark member yelled. The Shark member rolled into Ness knocking him to the ground.

Ness got back up and raised his bat into the air and charged. He swung the bat but missed hitting the skateboard. The skateboard smashed into pieces.

"Hey man that was my favorite board, you're gonna pay for that!" The Shark yelled and bum rushed Ness.

Ness raised his bat again and swung hard. The bat made contact with the Shark member nailing him in the stomach.

"You win this time…" The Shark member said slowly falling to the ground.

Ness moved towards the arcade and attracted more unwanted Shark gang attention. He took them out and went into the arcade. Some Shark members were playing arcade games and not really weren't paying much attention to Ness. He walked passed them and stopped in front of a Shark member standing in front of a door.

"You want to get passed me to see Frank? Well you have to fight me…" the Shark member said.

Ness readied his bat as the Shark member poised. They charged each other and Ness **SMASH! **'ed The Shark member knocking him through the door he was guarding.

Ness walked over the unconscious Shark member and walked into an outside area. Under a big oak tree a man in a red and black pin stripped suit leaned up against the tree. He pushed himself off the tree and walked towards Ness.

"I'm Frank…What's your name?...Can't you tell me your name?" The man said.

"It's Ness and don't you forget it," Ness said clenching his bat.

Frank pulled out some knives and began to wield them. Ness ran at Frank and swung his bat. Frank jumped back making Ness miss him completely.

"What's the matter kid, my grandma can swing better than you," Frank said. Ness felt a sunken feeling in his chest.

Ness fell to one knee and Frank brandished his knives. Ness raised his bat and the knives cut into the wood of the bat. Ness threw the bat to the side and pulled the knives out of Frank's hands.

"You got guts kid, I like that," Frank said.

"Thanks," Ness said then smashing his bat into Frank's ankle.

Frank yelled out in pain and fell to the ground.

"You got moxie kid, but that's not enough to beat Frankystein Mark II," Frank said pulling a remote out of his pocket and pushed the red button.

A big robot that sort of looked like Frank came out from some bushes and attacked Ness. A burst of steam came from its body as it rattled as it came closer. Ness swung his bat just barely denting the robot. The robot moved forward tackled Ness. He fell back into a patch of dirt and it covered his face. Ness stood back up and ran at the robot. He swung his bat swiping at the robots' head severely damaging it.

Ness swung repeatedly smashing the rest of the robot into pieces. "

Huh, I lost. I guess I'm no longer "Fail proof Frank" anymore. I heard of a spot of unusual power, it's called The Giant Step. The power there will allow you to overcome such tremendous tasks.

But as for now a giant insect has absorb the power of this spot. If you want to go there, there is a cave behind the Traveling Entertainers shack. Ness become as strong as you can. You're only at the start of your journey," Frank said.


	3. Your Sanctuary

Ness left the area and felt something pull him towards city hall. He walked into the building and the woman behind the desk said

"Oh you're Ness, Mayor Pirkle is waiting for you," she said.

Ness walked up the stairs and into Mayor Pirkle's office. In the middle of the room a desk sat and a middle aged man wearing sun glasses stood by it.

"Hey, I'm B. H. Pirkle the mayor of Onett. It's so great to finally meet you. You're the one who took on those viscous Sharks," the man said.

Ness nodded and smiled. "

Yes you punched in their noses, bashed in their knees, bit their heads off, and spit in their faces. You stopped them from making any more trouble. Thank you," Mayor Pirkle said.

"Not a problem Mayor. By the way I need the key to the Entertainer's Shack," Ness said.

"Hmm? Key to the Entertainers Shack? Well giving a key to such a person would bring peace to this town. But if you get yourself backed into a corner don't come crawling back and telling me to take responsibility, okay?" Mayor Pirkle said.

"Sure…whatever," Ness said rolling his eyes.

"You're a smart kid, here you go," Mayor Pirkle said handing Ness the Shack key.

"Thanks Mayor," Ness said then walking out of the city hall.

He headed towards the area that Frank was talking about. Ness saw one of his friends standing over by some trees.

"Ness, I'm standing here to guard the secret hideout, can you take over for me?" Ness's friend said.

"I'm out trying to save the world, so…" Ness said.

"Oh you're busy, I understand, see you later then," Ness's friend said.

"See ya," Ness said then walking towards the hideout. He climbed the ladder steps and into the tree house. More of Ness' friends stood in the tree house. A friend of his greeted him.

"Hey Ness, I'm gonna give you my baseball cap, a kid as brave as you should wear it," his friend said handing him a baseball cap.

"Thanks," Ness said putting the cap on.

Ness climbed out of the tree house and worked his way to Giant Step. He walked down a small winding dirt path that led to a small dilapidated shack.

Two men in red shirts and hats stood near the shack. Ness walked up to the shack and looked around. A fence sat sticking out of the each side of the shack and one side had a sign that read, "Don't Enter".

"Hey kid," one of the men said.

Ness turned his head towards the man. He noticed the man's clothes were dirty and ragged.

"It's such a drag man, That Mayor Pirkle locked up our shack here and we can't get in, not even to change our clothes," the man said.

"Why was it locked?" Ness asked.

"Frank and his Shark rejects came in one night and trashed it. We haven't slept for days because we don't have enough money for the hotel," the man said.

"Well I think I solved your dilemma," Ness said walking towards the shack.

"Huh? There's no way you could help us unless you have the…" the man said then stopping after Ness pulled out a key from his pocket.

Ness placed the key in the lock and unlocked it.

"Wow. Thanks man, we definitely owe you. Wait, take this," the man said handing Ness a flat piece of metal on a string.

"What is it?" Ness said looking at the object.

"It's Travel Charm. It really doesn't do much except bring a little luck to those who travel the world," The man said.

"Thanks I guess. Well I have a task that I need to take care of. So later," Ness said walking into the shack.

As Ness walked in, he noticed that inside was more run down than the outside. There was a huge hole in the back wall of the shack. From where he stood, he could see a cave entrance. He jumped through the big hole and walked to the cave. He stared at the huge opening.

"Well, here goes nothing," Ness said then walking into the cave.

As his feet cleared the opening, he looked around and saw that the cave was enormous. The light wasn't as bright inside as it was outside but Ness was able to see enough. After taking a few steps in, he heard a squeak coming from somewhere near him. He raised his bat and readied himself. Ness scanned the area quietly but didn't see too much. Just then, out from the darker area, a small rat came towards him. The rat looked up at Ness inquisitively.

Ness lowered his guard and as soon as he did the rat stood up on two legs and jump at him. The rat bit hard giving a world of hurt to Ness. Ness grabbed the rat and pulled it off and tossed it to the ground. The rat jumped up and went for Ness's neck. Ness jumped back and swung his bat. The end of the bat and the rat made contact and the rat got smashed and knocked back into the darkness.

Ness stopped and took a breather. After collecting himself he wandered further into the cave. He came to what looked like a dead end but noticed a rope hanging down from a high cliff. He climbed up the rope and as he reached the top he saw a small ant waiting for him. Ness jumped up and looked down at the ant. Ness smirked and raised his bat. The little ant made a high screeching sound and a second ant came.

The second ant did the same and a third ant came. Again and again this happened until there were six ants in front of him. The all looked at him and hissed. Ness felt a little nervous as he looked at all the ants.

"Wait a minute, these are just ants. Why should I be scared?" Ness said aloud. He raised his bat and swung down repeatedly until the ants were crushed under his power swing.

Ness stood alone out of breath huffing and wheezing. He took his bat and rested it on his shoulder.

"That takes care of that," he said.

Just then, he had some unknown feeling in the center of his body. It wasn't anything he had ever felt in his life. He was compelled to close his eyes so he did. In the distance of his own mind feint words echoed. At first he could not hear them but they soon got louder.

"PSI Rockin α…" the words said clearly.

Ness wasn't sure what it meant but knew it had significance. He put it in the back of his mind and continued on. Ness traveled more into the cave climbing ropes and fighting rats, ants, and slugs as well. Ness reached a cave that led outside. He walked out into the fresh air and took a big whiff.

Walked around a small piece of land he was eventually led back into the main cave. He traveled and eventually reached a small room with a long rope and something very bright atop where the rope led to.

Ness slowly but surely climbed the rope and reached the top. A bright light shown from an opening. Ness threw his arms up covering his eyes. From the light a titanic figure came through it. The light faded and in front of Ness stood an ant that was bigger than he was.

"You're finally here. This is your first sanctuary location. But I Titanic Ant, own this spot now. Take it from me if you dare…" the giant ant said.

Ness raised his bat and swung at the small ants that stood behind Titanic Ant. After hitting them a small light surrounded each ant and shrunk around them. Titanic Ant laughed as the light disappeared.

"You foolish kid. Those weak attacks won't do anything. And even if you do weaken them, they will use LifeUp α and heal completely," Titanic Ant said.

"LifeUp α? That sounds like that other thing I heard in my head before," Ness said.

"Stop mumbling to yourself and die!" Titanic Ant yelled.

The two ants charged and hit Ness. Titanic ant rushed towards Ness and bit him with its large fangs.

"Face it kid, you can't win. And now for once I get to do the squashing," he said laughing manically.

Ness didn't know what to do. He for sure thought he was going to die. But he then remembered those words from before.

Ness stood up straight despite the pain he was in and held up his hands.

"PSI Rockin α," Ness muttered slowly.

"Stop talking to yourself and taste the defeat I'm about to serve," Titanic Ant said.

Ness glared at overgrown insect.

"PSI Rockin α!" Ness yelled. Bursts of multicolored light came from Ness's hands and shot forward and slammed into Titanic Ant and his cronies. The two small ants disintegrated and Titanic Ant fell back.

"What? How can this be?" Titanic Ant yelled.

"Because…I am the savior of this world. I will be the one who will stop Giygas," Ness said.

"You stop Giygas? Don't be stupid. Giygas will destroy this planet," Titanic Ant said.

"Well we'll see about that….PSI Rockin α!" Ness yelled as his attack slammed into Titanic Ant again.

Titanic Ant fell to the ground. Ness walked up to it and raised his bat.

"You won't beat Giygas…" Titanic Ant said looking up at Ness.

"Well you may not think I can but my friend here has a different opinion," Ness said.

Ness raised his bat and swung down smashing his opponent. Titanic Ant's body slowly turned to dust. Ness walked into the opening that Titanic Ant was guarding and walked out into an open area. In the middle of the grass a giant foot print sat sunken in the dirt. Ness approached it and stood in front of it. The pain in Ness's body disappeared and his energy recovered.

As he stood in front of the foot print a flash passed in front of him. Ness saw a vision of small puppy. He thought the puppy looked familiar but couldn't place where he saw it before. The vision disappeared as quickly as it came. Ness looked up and felt the warn sun on his face. After a few moments he went on his way and backtracked through the cave.

As he went back he noticed all the creatures that attacked him before were now trying to get away from him. Ness laughed and went back to the entrance of the cave and walked out. Standing right on the other side of the entrance a cop stood tapping his foot in the dirt.


End file.
